Like, Whatever
by I-Now-Love-History
Summary: So I like, don't care at all that he and Ivan are probably together. That's what everyone's been saying anyway...


**A/N I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia! This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you do not like it, sorry! **

_So I like, don't care at all that he and Ivan are probably together. That's what everyone's been saying anyway. Eduard said it was like, a long time in coming. He had like said that they always talked and stuff, that he was always like, way too comfortable with Ivan. Like, whatever. It totally does not matter. I am like, not upset by it at all. Like, Liet can do whatever he wants. We're still like, friends and stuff..._

Feliks drummed his fingers against the surface of his kitchen table. Some degree of overly fancy coffee was sitting next to him, having long since gone cold. He could not remember who it was that had told him that Ivan and Toris had gotten together. That detail lacked importance in the grand scheme of things.

_I mean like, why would I care who said that when Liet is..._

He shook his head, distress writing over his usually uninterested face.

_We have been like, arguing and stuff for a while. He has been pretty mad at me for things that are like, totally stupid and not worth being mad over. So I guess..._

Feliks took the coffee mug in to his hands, thinking of taking a drink while he tried to pin the situation completely on Toris. If Toris could not get over silly things like that, then he would make for a terrible boyfriend!

_But like, I probably could have totally seen things from his point of view. What was it that he was mad about?_

"I should have like, listened!" Feliks shouted, plopping the coffee down on the table, not caring about the contents that sloshed over the sides. He had to go talk to Toris. He had to find out if it was true, if he had really lost his best friend and long time crush to Ivan, the big, creepy Russian.

_No way he could have such totally awful taste!_

This was what gave the Pole enough confidence to make a dash for the Lithuanian's house. His car was flying down the road faster than usual, and that was a feat in and of itself. Toris was not too far away but it seemed like he was on the other side of the earth then. People could not get out of his way fast enough. Street lights turned red too often. But somehow Feliks still managed to arrive at Toris' house, the question pursed on his lips as he knocked.

_Okay, I am going to just like, ask right now and get this all out of the way. He will say yes and I will like, not care. I mean like, the only reason I am upset is because I don't know. And I am like, not even upset. It's just Liet. It's not like I really plan to go out with him and stuff._

Feliks knocked on the door again and again, not giving the Lithuanian fair chance to open the door before he increased the volume of the knocking. Feliks only stepped back when the door opened. It had been opened with caution to prevent Feliks from falling in.

"Oh, good morning Feliks! How are you?" Toris asked, opening the door wider, a content look on his face. He wore an apron tied around his waist and looked as if he had just finished making breakfast or was just about to start.

_He like, looks so happy. That is proof enough! Why would he be smiling so much if he hadn't just hooked up with Ivan?_

The thought occurred to Feliks and had his heart was in his throat in an instant.

"Like, fine." The blonde answered in a huff, walking in through the opened door. Judging by the lack of food smell, Toris hadn't begun to cook quite yet. That didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was that Liet was probably cooking for Ivan. Feliks was certain that the Russian was probably around.

_I mean like, they're together so he's probably here anyway._

"Are you all right?" Toris asked, shutting the door and walking around to face his friend, leaving the untouched cooking utensils still in abandon on the counter and stove, "You seem upset." Toris' brows were pulled together in concern.

_Oh here it comes! The sympathy talk. 'It was just that he is like, blah blah blah and you are like blah blah blah so I wanted to like be with him instead'._

"Totes. So what've you been up to?" Feliks asked, sitting at the table, earning a look of confusion from his friend.

"Um well, I was going to make breakfast," He paused, cocking his head to the side, looking to be at a lack of words.

"Then what?" Feliks moved his hand to hurry him on. _Calling Ivan, the romantic date with Ivan, moving in with Ivan..._

"Then..." Toris shook his head and reached his hands behind his back to untie the apron, "Feliks, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down on the chair opposite the sulking blonde.

_What's wrong? I like, totally lost my best friend! You're like, going out with Ivan and I never like, got a chance with you! The two of you will be like, perfect together and stuff and I won't even get a chance to say that I have been in love with you for like, forever! And you like, totally don't even get it! You're just like, walking around and acing like nothing is out of the ordinary! Has this relationship been like, so long in coming that I am the only one surprised by it?_

Those were the words he wanted to say, but they did not come out. For once the blonde was without words. This troubled Toris all the more.

"Did something happen?" The brunette inquired further, letting the sloppily folded apron sit in his lap. Toris shifted his weight uncomfortably, wanting desperately to find what had upset Feliks so much.

"Like, nothing. I'm just tired and stuff," Feliks answered, putting on a fake smile and jumping to his feet, "And I like, totally forgot that I have something to take care of. Laters!" Before the Lithuanian had a chance to react, he was already out the door and starting his car.

_There is no way I am wrong. The look on his face when I walked in, the way he is dressed; he is like, so totally waiting to impress someone! This is like, so annoying! I cannot believe he chose Ivan over me. That's just like, wrong on so many levels!_

Feliks shook his head and tried to keep anything embarrassing- like tears- from happening. He succeeded but it did not make him feel any better.

Into the house he went and in an instant, a phone call was made to Feliciano. The Italian would probably get it. He seemed to be the kind of guy who knew the whole romance thing. Feliks had never seen him with a girl but he was Italian. Italians and women went hand in hand.

_I know Toris is like, not a girl but it's pretty much the same thing anyway._

The phone call was the easiest one Feliks had ever talked through. All the words he had planned to say came out and he had told everything he had thought of and never thought of to Feliciano who, by some unlucky twist of fate, had no idea what to do.

_Well that like, did no good at all!_

Feliks groaned and went back to sitting at the kitchen table. He quickly became restless and had to stand back up and walk to his room. He walked from room to room in thought, muttering an occasional thing to himself and feeling as if his chest would implode. Never before had he felt so awful.

_I bet their together now..._

This thought was almost enough to send him back to the Lithuanian's place just to verify the fact. Contrary to his beliefs, knowing that the two were together was not enough to make him feel better. It wasn't just wondering. He wanted to tell Liet everything he had just told the Italian. But he knew he could not.

Sure, he had not been the most thoughtful of friends to Toris. Lots of the times he did not listen too well. He forgot a lot of what Toris said. But he was not an awful friend. He remembered what was important to Toris and he felt like he had always been there to help him out when he needed someone to be there for him. He was always sure that something more would come from it!

There were so many times when he would be sitting next to Toris, when Toris would move so close when they watched movies, the way he would stutter and blush at certain comments or gestures; it had all reeked of being a future couple.

_Now that's like, never going to happen. Toris is going to be getting all close to Ivan and hanging around him all the time. It's like... It's going to suck..._

The initial energy behind the devastation had faded. Feliks sat on his bed and laid his head against the top of the backboard, staring up at the ceiling and counting all the things he could have done differently. The list went on and on and on. Feliks did not recall falling asleep but he was being woken up. So that had to have meant he had been out long enough for someone to come in to his house to wake him up. Jolted from sleep, Feliks grabbed the arm of the one shaking him, rolling to pin him to the bed, fully expecting to have to defend himself. Feliks' eyes met a nearly matching set of green eyes. Both were wide and startled and quite at a lack of knowledge as to what to do or say next.

"Like, what are you doing here!" Feliks demanded in a half-awake slur. Toris did not respond in a coherent sentence. He was stuttering and trying desperately to find actual words, "You like-"

"Feliks! Feliciano called and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know, you guys are together. I'm like, fine with it now so that's like, that."

"Feliks! That's not-"

"Like seriously, it's fine," Feliks loosened his grip on Toris a bit, letting him sit back up. There was no need to keep him pinned like that. He was neither a criminal nor well...

_I doubt that this will hurt anything..._

"So when did this all like, happen?" Feliks asked, sighing but kept Toris beneath him just because, well, he could.

"Feliks, listen to me!"

"I'm like, totally listening!" Feliks proclaimed, opening his mouth to speak again. In a manner that sent stunned the blonde, Toris put his hand to Feliks' mouth and spoke in a louder voice.

"Feliks, I don't know who told you that. But it's not true!" Toris started. Judging by the confusion on Feliks' face, Toris was certain that more explanation was needed, "Ivan and I... Gosh... No..." He shook his head and took his hand from the blonde's mouth.

"...Like...Really?" Feliks blinked, staring down at the other who looked completely flushed. There were two things that could have done that. One was that Toris had probably more or less run over. The second was that he was still pinned beneath Feliks. Bashful for a moment, Feliks moved to the side of the bed, letting Toris get up and straighten his clothes.

"Why would you think that..." He shook his head, looking perplexed, "Feliks I..." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked troubled, "I.. It's not like..." He shook his head again and leaned to hug Feliks tightly instead of finding the words that were failing him.

This struck Feliks as being adorably and far too characteristic of Liet! Too flustered to speak and too skittish to actually-

Then Toris kissed him. It was not anything too impressive or intimate. But it was a kiss nonetheless! When apology seemed to take hold of Toris' face, Feliks cupped the brunette's face between his hands and smiled broadly.

"This is like, not going to happen again. You're like, with me now, okay?" Feliks left no room for argument in this. Instead he took the initiative to _really_ kiss Toris, all the while wondering how something so great had happened so quickly! Just a few minutes ago, or maybe it was a couple hours ago, whatever the time period was, he had fully believed that he would never get to be near Toris, let alone everything else.

_I guess it's like, totally fine after all._

**This is not the best fanfic in the world and I apologize for that fact! It was just something inspired by a song someone showed me... Then told me to write a fanfic off of it. I mean, it doesn't suck. It is all right. Well that is up to you guys to judge actually. Yay for yaoi lol. This is my little interpretation of the Polish-Lithuanian war and the Polish Ultimatum of 1938. It's not the most historically accurate thing in the world but I certainly did try to give it a historical backing! The tensions between Lithuania and Poland finally spiked when Poland thought Lithuania had allied with the USSR. Then in the Polish Ultimatum to Lithuania in 1938 Poland more or less said, "We're talking again or we're like, totally going to go to war." So then that was that.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
